The Power of the Sea
by redpandaluver101
Summary: Alexis is the typical 13 year old. She goes to school, walks down the New York City streets, and hangs out with friends. But, when a normal walk home becomes a run for her life, she realizes who she actually is. The question is, what can she do for the world around her?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexis, Alex for short. I am 13 years old, and live in Manhattan, New York, with my brother and mother. My dad left us when I was a baby, so my mother says. She hopes that someday he will come back. Happy family, huh?

You know how some stories begin with, "once upon a time," or "this story begins with…?" I know, it drives you crazy, so I'm going to make it short and sweet.

I was walking home from my school, a little private school not far from my apartment on 22nd street. This is my 5th school, my mom keeps moving me from school to school. I get bad grades a lot, but hey, I try. Blame my ADHD and dyslexia.

Anyway, I was walking home, down the alley that is my shortcut, when I heard a growling noise from behind me. I whipped around, and a shadowy figure with a hood on was staring at me. I quickened my pace, but in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me. How did he do that? I thought to myself.

He spoke to me," Well, demigod? You, hiding from us all these years, and you expect us not to notice?" I didn't know what the term, "demigod" was, but I assumed he was a stalker. I took off running, and the guy followed me. I was out of the alley and running in the opposite direction that I was supposed to be going. I was running up this hill, and I saw a huge pine up ahead. I'll stop and rest when I get to the tree. He will have problems getting up there, he's older than me! I assured myself. I trudged up the hill, and then looked back. The man's hood had fallen down, and I saw he was not even human. He had tripled in size, and had only one eye on his face. What were they called, a cyclops! They aren't supposed to be real! I froze with fear, unable to move as the cyclops advanced. He unsheathed a knife that jolted me to my senses. I ran down the rest of the hill, and I heard the monster roar. I ended up on the steps of a big blue building.

"Somebody, help!" I cried. Kids my age came running from the door of the building, and more came from the back of the building. One boy knelt beside me. He looked at my leg for some reason, concern showing clearly on his face.

"Go get Chiron and the Apollo cabin, and hurry!" he shouted to the other kids, who hastily obeyed. They ran back into the house, and my world slowly faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day, and the first thing that came into my conscientious was a sharp pain in my leg. I sat up slowly, and looked down. My lower leg was wrapped in a bright white bandage. Suddenly, all the memories from yesterday flooded my mind. The chase, the cyclops, the huge knife….. the knife! That's what cut me! I thought I outran it. Huh. Oh well, it will heal. As my vision cleared, I saw I was in an infirmary, filled with kids my age getting cuts, scrapes, and burns healed. I thought I even saw someone with a blood red burn on their arm, then it completely disappeared! I rubbed my eyes, the focused again. A brown flash caught my eye. The boy who had helped me was sitting in a chair next to my bed, smiling slightly.

"Hey, glad you're awake. I was starting to worry." I smiled back, but it quickly turned into a wince.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a golden cup from the table beside me. I became suspicious, but hey, this was the boy who saved my life. I lifted the cup to my lips, and drank a tiny sip. Whoa! This stuff is amazing! I thought. I thought that he had given me the disgusting stuff that the doctor prescribes for you, then your mom says it tastes like bubble gum to get you to drink it. But it didn't taste like medicine at all. It tasted like to homemade beef stew that my mom used to make when I was little, it tasted like memories. My cup was soon empty. The pain in my leg turned into slight pain.

"Better?" they boy asked. I nodded.

"Loads, thanks." I smiled gently.

"My name is Jack, by the way, what's yours?" He asked.

"Alexis, but you can call me Alex." I answered. He nodded his head. "Well, Alex, would you like me to show you around?" Jack asked. I hesitated. "And where exactly are you showing me around?" I asked. "Camp Half Blood, of course. The only safe place for demigods." He replied. Demigod… that's the term the cyclops used! Of course, though, I don't want to be left in the dark. "Ummm… what's a demigod?" I said. "A demigod is the child of a god, for us, Greek gods, and a mortal." I thought about this for a minute. "So, when you say this is the only safe place for demigods….. you don't mean…" I was half dreading the answer. "Well, all the people here are demigods, and so are you."


	3. Authors Note (VERY IMPORTANT, PLZ READ!)

Hey guys! **_First things first, please read! _****This is my first fanfic, so go nice on me! So review and like plz! Thanks! It takes a few days to write, so I will be uploading a couple of chapters every week, so ****_stay tuned for my next update!_**** Oh, and what should Alex's parent be? ****_Share your opinion._**** Most of my story choices will be based on ****_your_**** opinions! So review! K guys? Thx!**

**Also, thanks to my friends Kate, Ash, Tati, Sophi, and McKenn! Couldn't have done this without yur encouragement and several read overs! Thhanks a billion you guys!**


End file.
